Dramatic Win
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: [ShishidoTaki] Taki just wants some reassurance that yes, Shishido was still his, even if the bastard beat him out of the regulars. [Shonenai]


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters.

**Author's notes:** ShishidoTaki! Yuss, because I have this thing for uncommon pairings:DD And because I felt sooo sorry for Taki when Shishido kicked his butt. xP Written for LJ 15pairings.

**Warning**/s: Cornyness-ish by the end, maybe a bit of OOC-ness, a bit of Ohtori bashing (D:). It didn't flow as well as I wanted to so I might re-write a bit on it later. :)

* * *

**Dramatic Win**  
_(play to win)_  
Taki just wants some reassurance that yes, Shishido was _his_, even if the bastard beat him out of the regulars.

* * *

"Yo, Taki," said Shishido, approaching the crouching figure on the deserted hallway. Tennis practice had just ended a while ago and Shishido had noticed the recently-ex-regular's absence. 

"'Yo, Taki'?" repeated said ex-regular, not looking up from the figure eights he was doodling on the floor. "'_Yo__Taki_'" he said again, voice rising as he stood up slowly from his position. "That's all you have to say to me after the humiliation you put me through in front of all those people just because you 'play to win' and you can't handle not being in the regulars and you can't even think of what I'm feeling right now? 'Yo, Taki' that you can't even call me by my first name like you do that stupid second year even though I'm the one you're going out with and not a little punk who thinks he's yours and you're his just 'cause you play doubles together? _**'Yo** **Taki'?!** _Why don't you stick a racket up 'yo' a—"

Shishido abruptly pulled the hysterical boy in a tight hug, holding on as the other kept struggling. "Hold up, will you? You're being lame...Well, I was being lame but—"

"Damn right you were being lame!" cried out Taki, beating his fists at Shishido's chest. "You're always being lame! Acting like there's nothing going on between us when people are around and not even giving me some kind of _glance _when you beat me and there's still that _stupid_ little second year who annoys me to no end! Do you see those little _adoring_ eyes he makes when he looks at you and goes all 'Shishido-san'? And _then_ you go around making me melt in a stupid puddle of goo when you sneak into my room in the middle of the night to make out and the little kisses we have on the roof and, and..." Taki trailed off, sniffing pathetically. He pushed Shishido away weakly, but apparently he couldn't yet let go of his hold on the other's shirt.

"Jeez, you're being more of a drama queen than I am," muttered Shishido, sighing exasperatedly. He was used to Taki's moody fits. But this particular fit was to be taken seriously. This wasn't a 'my-hair's-frizzy-damnit-where-the-heck's-the-straightener' kind of fit. This was a serious, I'm-really-hurting-right-now-so-you-better-make-whatever's-worrying-me-go-away-and-kiss-me-like-you-mean-it-after' kind of fit.

"Shut up!" Taki pouted. "Do you know what kind of fit this is?"

Shishido carefully chose his next words to fit what Taki wanted to hear and what he also wanted to say. "Your hair is just perfect," he informed the other, who managed a weak smile. "But judging from that little rant you had just now, you're hurting right now because of that little incident two days ago. I can't say I'm really sorry about that, because you know I always play to win no matter who the opponent is and no matter how hot he looked out there in the court with his shorts and sweating and panting."

"Stop the flattery, lame-o." Taki laughed, leaning on Shishido's chest.

"What, I'm not kidding," replied Shishido. "Happy now?"

"Yeah," replied Taki, wiping away his tears quickly. "S'long as you don't spend too much time with that Ohtori kid. I mean, he was my doubles partner, yeah. But it makes me jealous."

"That's just lame," said Shishido, looking away to hide his blush. "I don't go around leaving notes in his locker and having secret meetings with him in the washrooms, do I? Choutarou's just my underclassman, I always treat them right."

"But you have extra training practice with him and you call him by his first name," accused Taki, punching Shishido lightly.

"I call Wakashi by his first name, too," reminded Shishido.

"...How do I know you're not cheating me? With two people?"

"You tell me," grumbled Shishido sarcastically, turning away. "I'm going home; are you coming over?"

"Of course," replied Taki, smiling. "Also, you better call me by first name now."

"You have the lamest first name ever."

"I do not! It's just long," argued Taki, snaking his hand over Shishido's waist. "You can shorten it to...to..."

"See? You can't even shorten it to something cooler."

"Well, that means you'll have to call me something like 'honey bunny'."

"...I think I'll stick with Haginosuke."

Taki beamed happily, realizing something. "Hey, you didn't do the 'kiss me like you mean it after' part yet."

"Guess I didn't," said Shishido, shrugging but not making any move to do anything.

"...And that would be the cue for you to do your part." Taki crossed his arms, stopping as he looked at Shishido expectantly.

"You want to do it on the sidewalk?" clarified Shishido, stopping in his tracks, eyebrow raised.

"What do you think I'm waiting here for, idiot?"

Shishido crossed the short distance reluctantly between them and granted his boyrfriend's demand. Shishido always played to win; and he was fairly certain that he had won over Taki—both in the match and in matters of the heart—and would get to keep him forever.


End file.
